


Lay Down Your Bones and Stay A While

by Right___Meow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Copious amounts of inner-turmoil angst on Erwin's part, Developing Relationship, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand/Oral/Rimming/Anal Sex at the end, Hurt/Comfort, Levi in a skirt, M/M, Pervert Erwin Smith, Spoilers about the identity of the female titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin knew this was a disastrous idea. He knew it could cause the two a great deal of strife. He knew it could affect their ability to think clearly in battle, if they allowed themselves to get involved. He knew that at least one of them wouldn’t make it to see the end.</p><p>Something like this could only lead to heartache. It could only lead to an abundance of inner turmoil and emotional suffrage.</p><p>From a logical standpoint, he knew it was foolish to submit to his innermost desires—but Erwin had grown weary of fighting against the feelings that had been brewing inside of his heart since befriending Levi.</p><p>And so he finally lifted a white flag in surrender: resolving that this decision would be a choice with no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Down Your Bones and Stay A While

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for getblacky95 as part of tumblr's Eruri Secret Santa 2015~
> 
> I greatly adore these two relationally and as individual characters, and have been very hesitant to write for them, out of fear I wouldn’t be able to adequately capture the many complex and intricate aspects of these two. That being said, this is my first time writing for the fandom, and I am very much open to any thoughts or suggestions! :) 
> 
> I also created an Eruri playlist as part of the gift exchange, which can be found at http://8tracks.com/right-meow/you-re-the-only-thing-that-makes-sense

_Another expedition outside the walls—and at the cost of seven percent of the survey corps members._

 

Erwin continued to mule over the cold, irrefutable statistics reported from The Corp’s latest excursion.

 

_Just how long do I intend to send my comrades to their death in the name of humanity? How much longer do I plan to deceive myself into thinking everything I do is for the sake of mankind?_

 

_When will I wake up and admit to myself that I’m just as selfish as the King and his men? How much longer can I pretend that I carry no personal agenda in the matters of what happens in and beyond our walls…_

 

The commander pressed his forefingers against his temple, as if in an attempt to push back his foreboding thoughts into the deep caverns of his mind that he kept hidden and locked away.

 

_When will I find the strength to admit that I should’ve been the one to take the place of my friends and comrades that now lye with the roots and soil of the land?_

 

“Erwin!”

 

The commander quickly regained his composure—sitting perfectly erect in his seat, his eyes wide in clear observance. “My apologies, Hanji. Please continue with your report.”

 

“Right! So as I was saying, when I reviewed the sketches of the abnormals’ bodies, I found that in comparison to a normal titan, their reaction time to our maneuvering gear was about 3.5 seconds faster, and—”

 

_This could take a while._

 

Erwin discreetly released a sigh of defeat, as he mentally prepared himself for the taxing report his enthusiastic friend was fervently fixated on.

 

***

“Hey old man, wake your ass up already.”

 

“Mm…Levi?” The sound of his most trusted companion’s voice stirred the commander back into consciousness. Erwin blinked several times, slowly bringing his hands to rub at his temple. “What time is it? Did I fall asleep at my desk again?”

 

Despite his eyes still adjusting to the light, Erwin could make out the scowl forming along Levi’s brow. “No shit. Honestly, how would the public react to knowing their great commander relies on his captain to serve as his personal babysitter? This is the third night this week I’ve found you slumped over your desk.”

 

“Sorry, Levi. It’s never been my intention to trouble you—please don’t feel as if it’s your duty to check on me every nigh—“

 

“If I didn’t make sure you weren’t pulling all-nighters looking over these damn strategies to reclaim Wall Maria, you’d gladly move into this filthy pigsty.” Levi subconsciously scrunched his nose as he wiped a finger along the trail of dust that lined the corner of the commander’s cluttered work-space.

 

A gentle smile tugged at the edge of Erwin’s lips. “I suppose that’s a very real possibility…it’s a good thing I promoted such an attentive caretaker to the position of captain.”

 

“Shut it, Smith—one of us has to make sure you’re taking care of yourself; the sake of humanity depends on it.”

 

Erwin lowered his head, forcing a strained smile.

 

“You’re right, I have been neglecting to look after my own well-being lately—perhaps once more is known about the Female, Colossal, and Armored Titans, I’ll be able to rest assured knowing that The Survey Corps and Eren can properly—“

 

“Enough with the excuses already—I’m tired and want to get the hell out of this stuffy room. So get your ass up.”

 

Erwin couldn’t hide the smirk that danced along his lips. “But of course, mother. I’m sorry for proving to be such a difficult child this week.”

 

“You bastard…one of these days I really will kill you.”

 

Erwin allowed his voice to fill the room as he laughed freely. Despite being a rather morbid joke, given the two’s history, Erwin found Levi’s presence and humor comforting.

 

“Well, given the circumstances, I’d much rather die by your hand than by the bone crushing teeth of a titan.”

 

Erwin lifted himself from his chair, and stretched out his limbs as he made his way for the door. Levi slowly followed behind, hoping that his commander wouldn’t glance back to see the troubled, forlorn expression now etched onto his face at the thought of Erwin’s existence no longer being a part of his world.

 

***

 

The night before the planned attack to capture the Female Titan, members of The Survey Corps gathered in the dining hall for a round of drinks. It had grown to become a sort of tradition that the night before an excursion leading the group of soldiers beyond the interior walls, they would gather to drown out their growing fears and apprehension over the inevitable nightmares they would face beyond the comfort of their barracks, and in the midst of battle.

 

Likewise, it had unintentionally become a tradition for Levi to reach a certain level of intoxication, before sauntering off to Erwin’s office—alcohol in hand—in attempts to get their straight-laced commander to finally loosen up. More often than not, the captain’s repeated attempts would end in failure, and result in Erwin carrying a passed-out Levi to his room, and astutely making sure to provide him with any and all essentials to sober up and sleep properly before the following day’s excursion.

 

And as fate would have it, this night proved to be no different.

 

The abrupt crash of the wooden frame of the door slamming against the wall of Erwin’s office quickly broke the commander’s vigorous concentration from the pile of files scattered across his desk.

 

“Oi, quit hovering over your work and come drink with us, ya ol’ bastard.”

 

Erwin’s lips twitched into a smile. “I see you’ve been enjoying yourself tonight, Levi. I’m glad. It’s good to blow off some steam before heading into battle.”

 

“Tch, says the dirtbag who’s been coveting his paperwork since this morning—come on, have a drink.”

 

The commander closed his eyes in defeat, knowing full well that the captain’s sudden appearance meant that any desire of working ahead on the documentation he had to present to the king would have to wait till a later date.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Levi. There’s far too much preparation and planning that still needs managing before our troops cross past the gate tomorrow. As much as I would like to join you all, it would be reprehensible of me as your commander to forego such an important task the night before such a crucial take-down.”

 

Levi’s small frame staggered past the entryway towards Erwin’s desk. “It’s after hours, you know. You don’t have to talk like some purebred commander with a stick up his ass.”

 

Erwin allowed a boisterous laugh to warm the cool air—the tension in his neck and shoulders dissipating slightly from Levi’s welcomed presence.

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. It has become rather late…shouldn’t you be heading back to your quarters? It’s essential you become well-rested before you take your leave tomorrow. Armin, Eren, Mikasa and the others will be looking to you for guidance and leadership."

 

Levi’s brows furrowed into a scowl. “Look here, you shitty old man—you’re not my guidance counselor, and I’m a grown-ass adult. If I want to stay up and have a few drinks before placing my life on the line for the sake of humanity, then I’m sure as hell going to.”

 

Levi’s eyes widened in realization the moment the words had fell from his lips—he instantly regretted them as he saw a genuine look of pain flash across Erwin’s handsome features—however, years of practice allowed the commander to quickly regain his composed demure.

 

“Sorry, Erwin. I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”

 

“No, don’t apologize. You’re absolutely right, after all. It was my decision to have our soldiers face-off against the Female Titan tomorrow. It’s by my command that you will be placing yourself in harm’s way.”

 

The two remained in silence for several moments, before Erwin picked up his pen, and attempted to resume his paperwork.

 

“Erwin, I know what you’re doing.”

 

The taller man arched an eyebrow in curiosity. “Hmm? And what is that?”

 

The raven-haired man moved to the side of the desk, and propped himself against the top of the wooded furniture, before turning to face his most trusted companion.

 

“You act like you’re not as affected as the rest of us, but you are. That’s why you drown yourself in work until morning—you wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways, knowing that your command will ultimately cost a chunk of soldiers their lives. So instead, you distract yourself with **_this_.** ”

 

Levi reached over and flicked the pile of papers strewn across the commander’s desk—causing them to glide towards the corner of the desk, before slowly descending towards the ground.

 

**“Levi.”**

 

Erwin’s voice was stern. Levi knew he had no right to speak to his commander this way, but he wasn’t talking to his commander right now—he was talking to his friend.

 

He was talking to the man who he had devoted his life to—the man who had given him a sense of purpose, and a reason to fight.

 

“I won’t say it again— _drink._ ” Levi shoved the bottle of whiskey he had smuggled from Mike’s quarters into Erwin’s hand. “You can play tough all you want, but even humanity’s most refined commander could use a drink on nights like these.”

 

Erwin lifted his gaze to meet his most trusted companion’s. Levi had always felt that his grey orbs appeared dull and lifeless in comparison to the mesmerizing tidal waves of sapphire that never failed to effortlessly read his thoughts. “Alright, Levi. I suppose I can indulge you for one drink.”

 

The shorter man smirked in victory. “Oh please, don’t act like you’re doing me a favor. I know how much you love whiskey.”

 

Erwin was far too distracted by inspecting the glass container in his hand to offer a response. “Isn’t this the bottle Mike bought after returning from the last excursion? This is pretty high quality…he likely spent a month’s savings on this.”

 

“All the more reason for you to shut up and drink it already.” Levi pouted at the commander’s hesitance. While he would never admit it, he often worried that Erwin was pushing himself too hard, and neglecting to enjoy the scarce moments where the two could be alone, and allow their mental walls to crumble.

 

Noticing the irritation and apprehension in Levi’s demure, Erwin offered him a kind smile, before pouring himself a double shot.

 

“It sure didn’t take long to convince you to drink your best friend’s liquor—you really are a sly bastard, Smith.”

 

The golden-haired commander blinked up at Levi innocently. “Well of course not—after all, you went through the trouble of coming down here to see me. It would be rude not to take you up on at least one drink.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the man as if he were inspecting a foreign object. “ _What?_ I was talking about Mike, you dipshit! Are you sure you weren’t drinking before I got here?”

 

A soft chuckle slipped past Erwin’s lips. “My apologies, but when you said best friend, I had assumed you were referring to yourself.”

 

A slight blush spread across Levi’s cheeks. “Tch, idiot…weren’t you and Mike in the same squad at one point? I figured if anyone here could claim that title, it’d be him.”

 

Erwin’s eyes drooped into a loving expression as he gazed affectionately at the stubborn man. “You think? I figured if anyone here really knew me, it’d be you. After all, you’re the one I tend to spend most of my free time with.”

 

Levi’s lids fluttered open in shock. “Seriously?”

 

The blonde man nodded affirmatively. “Of course. Out of everyone here, I feel the most comfortable around you.”

 

Levi felt his blush spread past his cheeks towards the tips of his ears. “Whatever—just shut up and drink already, I hate it when you get sentimental.”

 

Erwin chuckled once more, before downing the double shot in one swift motion. Levi stared at the man incredulously. “If you needed a drink that badly, you should’ve come down and joined us sooner.”

 

Erwin turned his head aside abashed. “Hmm, maybe you were right…it would appear that a drink may do me some good.”

 

Levi attempted to pour Erwin another shot, but his sloppy fumbling resulted in the handsome commander having to take over, and serve them both another round.

 

“To Mike’s hard-earned monthly salary.” A wicked grin stretched along Levi’s thin lips as he lifted his glass.

 

Erwin mirrored his grin, as he lifted his drink to gently graze against Levi’s. “To our dear friend’s kind generosity.”

 

The two locked eyes as they took a long, single swig of their drink. The intensity of Erwin’s gaze caused Levi’s fingers to shake as he stumbled to place the glass back onto the table’s hard surface. “Shit…”

 

Erwin’s expression immediately shifted to one of concern as he placed a steadying hand against Levi’s hip. “Are you alright? I forgot you were already drunk before coming here…perhaps it’d be best to call it a night?”

 

Levi felt his heart painfully thud against his chest at the thought of having to separate from Erwin.

 

He hated how dependent he had become on his commander, but Erwin’s words were the only thing that made any sense to him in a world fueled by chaos. His commander’s face was the only sight that caused him any sense of reassurance. His hand was the only source of support he accepted. His touch was the only sensation that caused him to feel any sense of warmth living in such a coldhearted world.

 

“NO!”

 

Levi’s resounding objection caused both men to slightly jump at the intensity of the smaller man’s opposition.

 

“No?” Erwin looked at Levi with a mixture of confusion and concern.

 

“No, not yet…I don’t want to leave.”

 

Levi hadn’t felt himself begin to fall, or even realize that he had attempted to move away from the desk—it wasn’t until he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around him that he realized his current predicament.

 

_“Shit.”_

 

“Levi, I really think it’s best we stop. The troops can’t have their captain leading them into battle with a hangover and a sense of delirium due to a lack of sleep.”

 

“I know that you shitty old man—you don’t have to remind me.” Levi burrowed his face against the nook of Erwin’s shoulder in attempts of hiding the prominent blush he felt returning to his cheeks.

 

Erwin couldn’t help but smirk at how cute he found Levi’s drunken state—anytime the shorter man became intoxicated, he had a tendency of trying to pick a fight or challenging Erwin to a drink-off or some other form of ridiculous child’s play. And regardless of the outcome, it always seemed to end with Erwin attempting to mother a drunken Levi, who would put up a defiant act until he ended up either falling asleep, or passing out against an inanimate object.

 

“…smell good.”

 

Erwin glanced down at the man curled up against him. “Pardon?”

 

Levi pressed himself further against Erwin’s toned body, as if he was trying to hide from the very man he was desperately clinging to. “I said you smell good…what the hell kind of cologne is this, anyways? You smell like a high-class prick who’s only good for taking a giant stick up his ass.”

 

A blunt chuckle slipped past Erwin’s lips before he had time to realize how quickly he had allowed his walls to lower in Levi’s presence. “Funny, I would’ve never imagined ‘high-class anal pricks’ to be your type.”

 

“…So what if they are?”

 

Erwin quickly blushed at the insinuation of the smaller man’s words. Realizing that Levi was incorrigibly drunk, and likely had no awareness of the words carelessly slipping past his thin lips, Erwin decided that it would be in both of their best interests if they separated for the night. “Levi, please don’t be upset, but I’m going to take you back to your quarters now.”

 

Levi mumbled something crass in response, eliciting another smirk from the handsome commander. “Yeah yeah, I hear ya.” Erwin smiled wider as he spoke informally for the first time in what felt like weeks.

 

The taller man carefully cradled his drunken companion against his chest, before lifting him into his arms, and beginning the trek towards the captain’s quarters.

 

“I mean it Erwin, if you don’t put me down I will slaughter you the second I sober up.”

 

“Trust me, I’d much rather have you walking on your own, but I’m afraid if I let you do that, you’d immediately slump against the wall, and wake up hours later passed out on the floor, next to one of our many amiable rodent associates.”

 

Levi grunted at the thought. “Maybe if people would learn how to fucking clean properly around here, we wouldn’t have that problem.”

 

“Right, of course. It’s a good thing we have you, then…we’re here, Levi. Do you have your keys on hand?”

 

Levi reached into his pocket, and carelessly tossed his keys at Erwin’s chest. “Here, take ‘em—just promise you won’t try to take advantage of me once we get inside; I’m a delicate flower who values his pristine virtue.”

 

Erwin attempted to stifle his laughter, hoping not to rouse any of their fellow comrades sleeping nearby. He hurriedly rushed the two inside before he allowed himself to softly chuckle at Levi’s drunken proclamations.

 

Carefully, Erwin lowered Levi onto his bed, before turning towards the door. “I’ll go grab a glass of water for y—Levi?”

 

In a haste to get Erwin’s attention, the captain had lunged across the bed to cling onto his friend’s muscular arm.

 

The commander couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed at the drunken man before him. Levi’s skin was flushed—his breathing escaping in ragged huffs—he gazed up at Erwin with pleading eyes through dilated pupils. “Don’t go…please.”

 

Erwin couldn’t push himself to move. He knew he had to. He knew being caught in the quarters of one of his subordinates this late at night would cost trouble not only for himself, but for Levi as well.

 

But peering into the desolate, frightened, and lost expression in Levi’s eyes kept the commander cemented in place.

 

“After tomorrow, I might not see you again…” Levi’s voice sounded uncharacteristically timid.

 

Erwin’s eyes gleamed with realization. “Is that what this is about? Is that why you came to my office earlier?”

 

“That’s what it’s always about, idiot.”

 

The vulnerable look on Levi’s face threw Erwin’s desire to protect and defend his smaller companion into overdrive. As mentally and emotionally strong as Erwin had trained himself to become, he was no match for Levi—not like this. Not when he was revealing such a transparent and honest side of himself.

 

“Levi, I…”

 

“Stop. Don’t say anything sappy or gross. Just…stay with me for a while.”

 

The two held onto each other’s gaze, attempting to peer into the window of one another’s souls, in hopes of finding a deeper meaning behind Levi’s telltale words.

 

Was he distressed because Erwin was his closest companion, and he didn’t want to lose him?

 

Was he even aware of anything he was saying?

 

Did he want Erwin to do _more_ than just stay with him?

 

Erwin opened his mouth to speak, only to come up with an empty and dry response that refused to make a sound.

 

“Quit gawking at me like a fucking idiot and just come over here already.” Levi hastily shifted himself to the other side of the bed, allowing Erwin room to slide in next to him.

 

Unsure of how to respond, Erwin allowed himself to give in to the selfishness he had tried so hard to suppress. Craving the feel of another human beings touch and companionship, Erwin hesitantly slipped into bed next to his most loyal comrade.

 

Levi wasted no time in shuffling closer to the new source of body heat, and resuming his earlier position of pressing his face into the nook of Erwin’s shoulder.

 

“I’m not good at these sorts of things…I hate leaving for excursions, knowing not everyone will return with me.”

 

A crushing sense of remorse surged through Erwin’s being. “I know…I hate it too.”

 

Erwin quickly felt Levi relax against him, as his breathing steadied. “But I trust your decision. I always do.”

 

Erwin felt his eyes glaze over, quickly blinking away any tears that threatened to form and glide down his hardened face. He remained awake until Levi’s soft snoring filled the room. The commander didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a loyal, solicitous, and tenacious partner, but he vowed to do everything within his control to ensure Levi would finally get to know life beyond the interior walls.

 

***

 

Erwin’s lids fluttered open as the first ray of the day’s light filtered into Levi’s tiny room. The golden-haired man grumbled slightly at the numbness of his right arm that Levi was still sleeping on.

 

_Levi._

 

Blue eyes widened in realization as his current situation sunk in.

 

_Shit, I fell asleep after making sure he was alright…I’m going to need to slip out as inconspicuously as possible in order to eliminate raising any suspicion._

Carefully and with the utmost care, Erwin slid his arm free from Levi’s smaller frame, and distributed his weight against the mattress in a fashion that would allow him to maneuver without stirring his sleeping comrade.

 

As he reached the door, the commander glanced back to burn into his memory the image of a peaceful, sleeping Levi—completely unharmed and untouched by the cold harshness of the grim reality surrounding them.

 

Peeking through the slit in the door to survey his surroundings, Erwin deemed it was safe to retreat back to his office, and made his getaway.

 

***

 

Approximately an hour and a half after Erwin had successfully maneuvered back to his study undetected, The Survey Corps had gathered in the dining hall to indulge in what could be their final meal.

 

A fluffy mop of raven-colored hair caught the commander’s eye, as he turned to find a befuddled Levi scanning the room. Grey eyes came to a sudden halt once they landed on a pair of enchanting sapphire.

 

Levi’s brow instantly lined with scrutiny as he made a beeline for his commander.

 

 _Shit._ Erwin harshly gulped as a slight wave of trepidation coursed through his veins. _What could he be angry about? Did I not properly cover my tracks when I left his room this morning? No…I was as cautious as always. There’s no way anyone would’ve found out, so what could’ve made him so—_

 

“Smith.” Levi was hovering above Erwin’s seated position, his aloof expression impossible to read.

 

“Captain Levi, good of you to join us this morning. Won’t you have a seat?”

 

“Not now, later. Would you mind accompanying me to the barracks? I want to make certain that all of our maneuvering gear is up to maximum standard.”

 

“Yes, of course. Mike, Hanji, if you’ll excuse us.” Erwin casually rose from the table, and moved to walk alongside Levi as the two swiftly left the room.

 

Hanji watched on with a wicked, enthusiastic grin. “You think our beloved commander and captain are about to get hot and heavy right before the big battle!?”

 

Mike released an exasperated sigh as he attempted to avoid any crude images of Erwin and Levi soiling the encampment from filtering into his mind. “I would really hope they have better sense than that…though I have noticed something rather peculiar about those two.”

 

Hanji’s eyes widened in excitement, as if Mike had just alluded to knowing something top secret about the nature of the titans origins. “ _Oh!?_ Then by all means, do share!”

 

Realizing his appetite wasn’t quite the same after thinking about two of his closest comrades rolling around in the sheets together, Mike lowered his silverware, and set his attention towards his enthusiastic comrade. “This morning I noticed Levi’s scent on the commander—it wasn’t particularly strong, but noticeable enough for me to pick up.”

 

Hanji batted their eyelashes as they processed the new piece of information. “Hmm, interesting indeed…you think perhaps they hugged this morning before coming here?”

 

Mike brought a hand to rest against his chin as he shook his head. “No, the scent was definitely stronger than if it has just come from a hug…hmm, who knows. I suppose time will tell.”

 

Hanji excitedly stood from their seat, slamming their hands onto the table’s surface. “Should we follow them!? Pullout a full-scale investigation of the true nature of their relationship!?”

 

Mike turned to give Hanji an incredulous look. “And risk seeing their pasty, bare asses? No thanks.”

 

Hanji roared at Mike’s comment, before finally settling back into their seat. “Haah, I suppose you’re right! In time we’ll see what’ll become of those two misfits.”

 

Mike smirked. Hanji’s words couldn’t ring truer—The Survey Corps truly did consist of a bunch of oddballs; but that was precisely why they understood and worked so well with one another.

 

***

 

Levi had made sure to lead Erwin to an enclosed area where no one would be able to overhear their conversation. After quickly scanning the premises, he turned to face his leading commander.

 

“Alright Smith, spill.”

 

Erwin blinked innocently. “Excuse me?”

 

Levi folded his arms defiantly against his chest. “You heard me, what the hell happened last night?”

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

Levi scowled in irritation. “If I did, would I be asking you?”

 

Erwin chuckled, “No, I suppose not. There’s no need to worry, Levi. It wasn’t anything that strayed too far from your ordinary routine. Although you were unusually affectionate.”

 

At that, Levi’s eyes widened in fear. He quickly reached out to grip the front of Erwin’s finely pressed uniform. “You better start talking now, Smith. And don’t you dare leave out any details.”

 

Levi felt his skin crawl at the wicked glint of mischief that danced across Erwin’s alluring blue gaze.

 

“Well, you were very keen on letting me know how much you enjoyed my new cologne—so much so, you ended up clinging to me until I had to carry you to your room.”

 

Levi’s face turned a bright crimson—his pupils trembling in fear. “What…what else. What did I say?”

 

Sensing Levi’s impeding sense of doom, Erwin smiled reassuringly at the smaller man. “You asked me to stay with you for a bit. You said that you hated being alone the night before an excursion—that you couldn’t sleep.”

 

Levi’s gaze softened a bit. Those were vulnerable words—words he had intended never to share with anyone. Levi hated appearing weak in front of others. He hated when others felt pity for him, or felt burdened to look after him. Levi had never wanted to become one who required others to mentally and emotionally support him through difficult times…and of everyone he’d ever met, he certainly didn’t want to prove a burden to Erwin.

 

“It’s fine. I’m the same way, so I didn’t mind.”

 

Levi stared into Erwin’s eyes with a demanding harshness. “What else.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What else happened, Smith.”

 

Erwin’s skin turned a slight shade of pink as he realized what Levi had been trying to get at. “Nothing, Levi. You fell asleep fairly quickly, and then I slipped out. No one saw me enter or leave your room. Everything is as it was.”

 

Levi’s grip against Erwin’s collar loosened, his face relaxing in relief. “Okay…thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment longer, until the sound of a bell signaled that it was time to begin getting into position for The Survey Corps highly anticipated capture of the Female Titan.

 

“I suppose that means we should begin our preparations, then.”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

Levi quickly lowered his head as he pushed past Erwin towards the head grounds.

 

“Levi!”

 

The smaller man halted, turning around to face his most trusted companion. It was impossible to mistake the small surge of hope that coursed through Levi’s eyes, as he anticipated what his commander had called out to tell him.

 

And as much as Erwin wished to fulfill that sense of hope, he was a man of principle, and had devoted his heart to the cause of humanity long ago.

 

There was no place for love or self-indulgence in the life of a man who continued to place innocent people’s lives on the line in hopes of one day learning the truth about the titans.

 

“Protect Eren at all costs. He is humanity’s final hope.”

 

Erwin felt the back of his throat burn as he watched the small glimmer of hope drain from Levi’s eyes. “Understood.”

 

And just like that, their conversation had ended. Just like that, and they had returned to their traditional roles of commander and captain. Just like that, the intimacy disclosed and shared between the two just hours ago was already buried away, into the depths of their mind, never to be spoken of again.

 

_I’m sorry, Levi—please forgive me. But you deserve far better than a selfish man whose personal goals have led him to value his own life above humanity’s. I am truly the lowest of all._

 

Erwin swallowed back his guilt, before heading towards his stationed position as he mentally prepared himself to analyze each and every possible scenario that The Survey Corps could encounter during their battle.

 

_As much as I can help it, I will ensure that no lives are unnecessarily lost today._

_***_

The capture of the Female Titan had been a half-success. Despite Annie Leonhardt currently being detained in the confines of an underground surveillance facility, The Survey Corps had been left with more questions than they had answers. And with the deaths of multiple civilians and military professionals, Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly had sent a formal request for Erwin to meet with him, along with Chief of the Military Police Brigade, Nile Dok, and the King himself.

 

Erwin was expected to report to the Mitras Capital by the end of the week. On top of that, the morale of The Survey Corps had fallen since discovering that people within their own walls were capable of fighting against mankind—especially among the 104th squad, who felt particularly betrayed. Erwin knew that in order to keep his soldiers alert, and ready to give their all at any given moment, he would have to re-motivate them.

 

As such, Erwin utilized his monthly income to purchase fresh boar meat, and provide The Survey Corps with longer-lasting hot water during their baths as a way to thank them for all their hard work. With what money he had leftover, he used to purchase an array of hard liquor to give to Mike, Nanaba, Hanji, Levi, and the other senior members, for their own personal enjoyment.

 

After delivering what he hoped to be an invigorating, influential speech on how The Survey Corps was approaching a very crucial and exciting time in history, Erwin saw to it that every member was given a generous serving of boar meat, before returning to his office to finalize his documentation before meeting with Zackly, Nile, and the King.

 

Per usual whenever alcohol was involved, it was only a few hours until Levi came staggering into the dimly lit office.

 

“Oi, commander eyebrows—explain how you plan to buy us free booze without having any yourself—I know you’re not that selfless, so why are you still shacked up in this damn office?”

 

Erwin smirked at Levi’s never faltering brashness. “As much as I would love to join you all, I’m afraid my head, along with the future of The Survey Corps, hangs in the meeting I must attend this weekend. Until I’m certain I’ve fully covered my bases, I’m afraid any act of self-indulgence will have to hold off.”

 

Levi remained silent, but kept his piercing gaze on the commander—his scowl showing his clear disdain for being pushed aside for paperwork.

 

“How much longer do you think you have left?”

 

“Hmm…at the rate I’m going, I would guess I should have the majority of it done by morning.”

 

“I see…”

 

The two carried on in silence—Erwin dutifully working away, and Levi watching on in a mix of disapproval and concern.

 

“One drink.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Have one drink with me, and then I’ll give you and your beloved paperwork some alone time.”

 

Erwin felt the edge of his lips twitch in amusement. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but it would almost appear as if you’re jealous of a pile of documents.”

 

Levi clicked his tongue in defiance, a slight flush creeping along his cheeks. “And it would appear you’re growing senile in your old age.”

 

The golden-haired commander laughed as he allowed his guarded wall to crumble in Levi’s presence. “You truly are a terrible influence on me, Levi. When I’m sentenced to be hung this weekend, I hope you know it’ll be your fault.”

 

Levi smirked as he glided towards Erwin, and plopped himself atop of the cluttered desk. “Better to go out living a life where you were able to enjoy the small things, than to live and die a complete stiff.”

 

Erwin watched Levi carefully as the shorter man promptly poured him a glass.

 

“Honestly, Smith, do you ever loosen up? Or are you constantly stiff from the government’s foot being shoved so far up your ass?”

 

A dull smile spread along Erwin’s lips. “If I were to ‘loosen up,’ as you say, I would be no better than the Military Police who sit around drinking and waiting for something to happen. I’m not one to hold back or wait around for things to happen—you know this better than anyone. In order to bring about change, sacrifices have to be made: my own personal amusement and recreation being two of them.”

 

Levi didn’t seem to like his answer, as his scowl deepened. “Sheesh, have you ever once enjoyed yourself since becoming commander? When was the last time you got laid? Honestly—listening to you is so depressing it’s even making this alcohol taste bitter.”

 

“Well, that is a very low quality of liquor, so I can’t say I’m surprised that—“

 

“Erwin.”

 

The commander felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. Levi was right: his presence really did put a damper on other’s mood.

 

When had he become this way? Back in his trainee days, he was as lively as Jean or Eren. When did he become so forlorn with guilt and a strong sense of duty that he lost his luster and zest for life? When was the exact moment he became a shell of the man he used to be?

 

“Hey, I’m being serious—when was the last time you did something you’d want to keep off the records?”

 

Erwin blinked in recollection as he thought back on his time as commander. “If you’re asking about whether or not I’ve shared my bed with anyone, I have not. I’m afraid I don’t have time to think about relationships or physical gratification when the fate of humanity resides on my shoulders.”

 

Levi snorted in response. “My, and you’re so humble too—I’ll remember to add that to your never-ending list of admirable traits.”

 

Erwin glanced up at Levi to send him a quick, harsh glare, before returning back to his paperwork. “If you came here to patronize me, I can assure you anything you have to say won’t be anything I haven’t thought or head befor—“

 

“I’m the same.”

 

“Huh?” Erwin lifted his gaze once more to meet Levi’s.

 

Growing self-conscious under the intense pools of blue that seemed to be consuming him whole, Levi abruptly turned his head aside, cheeks warming in result to what he pretended to be the alcohol.

 

“I also haven’t…been with anyone since joining The Survey Corps.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Erwin had hoped to give a more eloquent response to Levi’s intimate disclosure of personal information, but his heart was racing at the thought of Levi being equally as sexually repressed.

 

Levi’s blush only darkened still. “Yeah…I mean, it’s impossible to think about something as pitiful as a relationship or indulging in a one night stand when you’re constantly preoccupied with staying alive.”

 

“I’m inclined to feel the same.”

 

When Levi lifted his gaze to meet Erwin’s, it felt like an indescribable spark flowed between them. Erwin knew it was foolish of him to press his luck, and indulge in a fantasy he had wished for since shortly after befriending Levi, but deep down he was driven by selfish motives: and if there was anything he desired more than to know the secret of the titan’s existence, it was Levi.

 

_I have to word this properly as to not offend him, but also in a way that I can gauge how he feels…_

 

Erwin offered Levi a kind smile, before proceeding with his sly plan of attack. “However, I’m certain that in your case, you will find a woman worth marrying if this war ever comes to an end.”

 

Levi’s blush darkened as he hastily turned his head aside. “Doubtful…I’ve never been all that into women, anyways.”

 

Erwin eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t expected his plan to run this smoothly—Granted, he realized it was a bit unfair of him to be questioning Levi when he was under the influence. Still, he had gotten Levi to say this much, so perhaps he could…

 

“I hope this doesn’t offend you, but may I ask whether you’ve been with a man before?”

 

The smaller man’s blush spread to the tips of his ears, before he quickly poured himself another shot.

 

Erwin continued watching Levi with great observance, which only caused the shorter man to squirm under his incessant gaze.

 

_Perhaps I pushed him too far…I really am a cruel, selfish man._

 

Frowning at how self-serving his behavior had been, Erwin quickly stood from his chair, and offered a hand to Levi. “It’s getting late. Come on, I’ll walk you back.”

 

The captain stared at Erwin’s palm for several moments, before hesitantly placing his smaller one in its enveloping grasp.

 

***

 

As the two approached Levi’s door, the raven-haired man insisted he could walk on his own. “You don’t need to keep holding my hand, I’m not some belligerent, lost child.”

 

Erwin smirked at Levi’s growing embarrassment. “Well I would certainly hope not—if the public were to find an intoxicated child among our ranks, I’m sure Zackly and the King would have more than enough fuel to lock me away.”

 

Levi scowled, his lips pouting at Erwin’s taunt. “Don’t even joke like that, idiot.”

 

“Yes, of course. My apologies.”

 

“You’ve got a twisted sense of humor, Smith—seriously, you’re one morbid son of a bitch.”

 

A dark chuckle slipped past Erwin’s lips. After all, Levi wasn’t wrong. The countless deaths of many of their comrades had left Erwin emotionally drained and mentally broken.

 

 _“Shit!”_ As the two were rounding the final corner leading to Levi’s quarters, the smaller man experienced a sense of vertigo that caused him to trip into Erwin’s steadying frame.

 

“Are you alright, Levi?” Erwin gingerly placed his hands along Levi’s sides in attempts to steady him. The shorter man only frowned in response, as he glared at Erwin’s chest.

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re not wearing it.”

 

“Wearing what?”

 

“Your cologne from last time…”

 

Erwin hadn’t realized what Levi was referring to until he saw the crimson blush that surfaced against Levi’s porcelain skin as he turned his face aside abashed.

 

Erwin could only laugh in response—Levi’s reaction was far too cute for a man in his 30s. “I apologize, Levi. I didn’t realize it had such an effect on you.”

 

The captain whipped his head back to meet Erwin’s gaze. “Shut up, Smith. You sound like a perverted old man.”

 

Despite his words, Levi allowed his small frame to fall forward, and relax against Erwin’s muscular build. He laid his head against the commander’s broad chest, and sighed in contentment. “This is a sound I always want to hear...”

 

“What, your heartbeat? As much as I’d like to promise I’ll keep you safe, I can’t guarantee any one of us will—“

 

“No, yours.”

 

Instantly, Erwin felt as if he had just experienced the worst sunburn of his life—his entire face sweltering in response to Levi’s two simple words.

 

“M—mine?”

 

“Mm…I want to hear your heartbeat. After every battle, I want to come back to this sound.”

 

Erwin audibly gulped as he tried to claim a hold of his nerves. _Note to self—drunk Levi is the greatest threat to humanity. From now on, I must proceed with great caution. Otherwise, he may very well eat me alive…_

 

“Levi, we’re only a few doors away from your room, we should go.”

 

“Mm…too tired. I’ll just sleep here.”

 

“Levi, don’t be foolish. You and I both know you wouldn’t forgive me if I left you in the middle of a hallway.”

 

“Hmm…fine, then carry me.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Carry me. I’m tired, and it’s your fault I’m like this.”

 

“How do you propose that?”

 

“It’s your liquor that got me drunk—you’re the one who gave it to me.”

 

Erwin furrowed his brows. Levi had him there.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like getting me drunk, Smith.”

 

Before Levi could insinuate any further accusations, Erwin promptly hoisted the intoxicated man over his shoulder, and hastily made his way down the hall.

 

“You brute—is this how you whisk away all the fair maidens of the land? You just claim what’s yours and carry them off to the nearest bedroom? You cheeky bastard…”

 

Unable to formulate any sort of witty banter, Erwin lowered his head and made a beeline for Levi’s door. Wasting no time to get the smaller man inside, and separate himself from the devilish imp as soon as possible, Erwin reached into Levi’s right pocket and fished out his keys.

 

“What, you can’t even wait to get me inside before coping a feel? This isn’t the respectable commander I’ve come to know. Have you been hiding this side from me all along? And here I thought we were dear friends.”

 

Erwin swiftly rushed the two inside and closed the door, before somewhat hastily tossing Levi onto his bed.

 

“Unf! What the shit, Erwin? Couldn’t you have been a bit gentler?”

 

Erwin grumbled out an apology as he quickly moved back towards the direction they came—eager to separate himself from the captain’s relentless teasing.

 

“Or is it that you _like_ being rough? Don’t tell me your persona in the streets is the complete opposite of how you act in the sheets…tell me, Erwin, are you actually a kinky bastard?”

 

“Levi, _enough_.”

 

The smaller man’s beady eyes widened, before his lids drooped over them in a state of defeat, his head bowing in submission. “Sorry, Erwin.”

 

The handsome commander felt his heart twinge in agony at the dejected sight—it wasn’t that he was angry at Levi for crossing a line, it was that he physically couldn’t take hearing any more of Levi’s come-ons. Joking or not, they were getting to him, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist from climbing on top of his painfully attractive friend.

 

“It’s late, so you should try to get some rest before tomorrow.”

 

“Right…”

 

Despite the eagerness he felt to rid himself of Levi’s presence just moments ago, the dispirited demure of the typically confident, sarcastic, and resilient man before him tugged at his heartstrings.

 

“What is it, Levi?”

 

The man in question glanced over at his commander with a look of raw concern. “How do you know?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

Levi hesitated before lifting his gaze. “How do you know I’ll return after every battle? Why are you always so sure?”

 

Levi felt his breath catch in his throat when Erwin revealed one of the most genuine, affectionate smiles to have ever graced his lips.

 

“I have no doubts you will return, Levi. You are the one soldier I never worry about. I have no reservations about sending you into battle, because I know you will do everything in your power to stay alive.”

 

“Why?”

 

Erwin met Levi’s gaze with a look of absolute certainty. “Because you have something to live for—a reason to fight. And you’ll be damned if you let anyone take that away from you.”

 

The two felt unable to break their electric gaze. Sapphire eyes glued onto a pair of rustic grey. It wasn’t until Erwin had processed that Levi had spoken that he brought himself to blink. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

 

“I said stay.”

 

Erwin’s eyes widened. He knew he had heard correctly, but he couldn’t bring himself to fathom why Levi would ask such a thing. He searched the soldier’s physical state for any signs of opposition, but found none: Levi met Erwin’s gaze with nothing but confidence and assuredness.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Stay.”

 

Erwin knew this was a disastrous idea. He knew it could cause the two a great deal of strife. He knew it could affect their ability to think clearly in battle, if they allowed themselves to get involved with one another. He knew that at least one of them wouldn’t make it to see the end.

 

Something like this could only lead to heartache. It could only lead to an abundance of inner turmoil and emotional suffrage.

 

From a logical standpoint, he knew it was foolish to submit to his innermost desires—but Erwin had grown weary of fighting against the feelings that had been brewing inside of his heart since befriending Levi.

 

And so he finally lifted a white flag in surrender: resolving that this decision would be a choice with no regrets.

 

***

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Levi.”

 

The captain was hiding his face behind his arms, groaning as the memories from the night before slowly filtered back into memory. “How the fuck am I not supposed to be embarrassed? I practically climbed all over you, and then acted like a frightened little child when you tried to go—what the hell is wrong with me!?” Levi racked his hands through his smooth, obsidian locks.

 

Erwin reached out to place a reassuring hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Nothing is wrong with you. You dislike being alone the night before or an intense battle, and you hate knowing not everyone will come back. You’re concerns are completely rational.”

 

“Erwin, I practically begged you to fuck me last night. It wasn’t until I sobered up that you finally gave in and let me have my way with you.”

 

The commander’s skin quickly reddened at the remembrance of the two’s shared night of ecstasy. “Ehrm, yes, well that’s, umm—”

 

“Besides, this wasn’t even the night before an expedition—I came back alive, and yet I’m still questioning whether or not I’ll make it back next time. Disgusting…and I call myself a solider.”

 

Erwin reached out and grabbed ahold of Levi’s chin, forcing him to turn to meet his gaze. “You **_are_** a soldier. Humanity’s best.”

 

Levi swatted Erwin’s hand away. “Humanity’s strongest, what a joke. I’m sure if the citizens could’ve seen the pathetic state I was in last night, they’d quickly reconsider that title.”

 

Erwin’s brow furrowed. “It’s exactly because of the state you were in last night that exemplifies exactly why you’re humanity’s strongest. Because in spite of your incredible skills, reflexes, and abilities, you are only human—you bleed when you’re cut, feel pain when you’re hurt, mourn when you experience death, and fight when you’re life is threatened. There is nothing shameful about experiencing and showing emotion. Never apologize for being human, Levi.”

 

Levi stared deeply into Erwin’s eyes—swimming through his oceanic pools for reassurance that he truly didn’t view Levi as anything but strong.

 

Sensing Levi’s distress and self-doubt, Erwin decided to open up his own self-deprecating thoughts to his most trusted companion. “I wish I could possess even half of the humanity you display. Perhaps then, I would be a more efficient leader, who didn’t gamble with the lives of innocent soldiers and civilians.”

 

The amount of self-loathing dripping from Erwin’s words left a bitter taste in the air. Levi practically hissed as he reached out and fisted the neckline of Erwin’s shirt into a vice grip.

 

“I know you better than you think, Smith. So there’s no point in hiding what you’re really thinking right now.”

 

“Levi?” The commander was too dumbfounded to do anything but blink in response to Levi’s sudden aggression.

 

“You think I don’t know what a selfish bastard you are? I know you want to avenge your father. And I know you have your own motivation for wanting to see this fight to the end—but I’ve also seen the side of you who willingly faces death, and leads your comrades into battles.”

 

Erwin felt an unfamiliar prickle of tears begin to form along the ducts of his eyes. He couldn’t recall the last time he had cried—he had learned to shut that side of his emotions off years ago. He had found that nothing good came from crying, or showing one’s weakness to others. The world was a cruel place, and wouldn’t show kindness to anyone—no amount of tears would change that. He had learned that years ago.

 

“I’ve seen you offer up your paychecks to Hanji’s research. I’ve watched you live a humble lifestyle, and never make a decision based on personal financial gain. I’ve seen the brokenness in your eyes when you hear the number of casualties among The Survey Corps after every one of your expeditions. I watched the light leave your eyes when you saw the amount of destruction the titans caused in the Shiganshina District.”

 

Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to form any sound—his mouth had become painfully dry, and his voice had grown too meek to respond to Levi’s brutally honest words.

 

“So if you intend to tell me that a man like that is a selfish bastard with no ounce of humanity left, then I suggest you find Commander Pixis and beat your thick skull against that bald head of his until it knocks some sense into you.”

 

A small, genuine smile pushed its way along Erwin’s lips—a smile that seemed to be reserved for his smaller friend.

 

“You’re not selfish Erwin—not to me, anyways. You just found something important enough to hold on to—something to help push you through this hell that we live in. In the line of work we chose, the only way to survive and keep ourselves from going completely mad is by finding something worth fighting for—anything to give us hope and a reason to continue fighting. Otherwise, our brains would become complete mush and we’d be nothing but traumatized, blubbering babies pissing ourselves from the constant nightmares.”

 

Erwin felt the skin near his eyes crinkle in warmth. How was it that Levi was always able to offer him such calming, understanding words? How could he still meet his gaze after knowing what a selfish and foolish man he truly was? How could Levi still offer up his heart and loyalty to him, knowing how flawed and broken of a man he had become?

 

“None of us are innocent, Erwin. We all have bloodstained hands, and personal reasons for being here. But that doesn’t negate the fact that we’re constantly putting our lives on the line for the sake of humanity.”

 

“Yes, you’re right. Thank you, Levi. I’m sorry for revealing such a deplorable side of myself.”

 

“Tch, as if you need to apologize for something like that—we’re friends, aren’t we? You don’t have to apologize for showing that you’re just as human as the rest of us.”

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right…” Erwin lowered his gaze, as if still tormented by his own twisted humanity.

 

“Listen, Erwin. The single most powerful force is the will to survive. And your will is what’s lead humanity to hold onto a glimmer of hope. People may argue that your tactical decisions are too reckless, but to some extent, you have to make a gamble. No one has ever won by playing it safe. And if you were simply an altruistic blockhead whose sole intention was to preserve humanity, you wouldn’t be willing to take the risks necessary to win.”

 

Levi’s discernment stirred a sense of hope and conviction within Erwin, as he lifted his head in renewed confidence.

 

“You are exactly what humanity needs right now. So don’t you dare start questioning yourself.”

 

Erwin allowed any lingering thoughts of self-doubt to dissipate from his mind. If Levi believed in him this strongly, then he would do everything within his power to live up to his most trusted companion's expectations.

 

The sound of a bird pecking at Levi’s window caused both men to jump. “Shit, for a second I thought someone was at my window…what time is it, anyways?”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s still early so no one should be up yet. Still, it would be best if I slipped out now.” Erwin shifted his gaze towards the door, mentally preparing himself to separate from the one person who truly understood his heart and ambitions.

 

“Wait, before you go…”

 

Erwin quickly whipped his head back around to meet Levi’s hesitant gaze. “Who do you have escorting you to the capital? Have they assigned you a bodyguard yet?”

 

Pools of sapphire widened at the underlying request in Levi’s question. “They have not. Would you care to accompany me?”

 

A spark ignited in Levi’s eyes the moment a small, yet genuine smile graced his thin lips.

 

***

 

The weekend quickly approached, and Erwin and Levi had successfully traveled to Mitras’ Capital. The two were still getting used to their newfound relationship, but considering how the two complimented each other like two sides of the same coin, things had been developing exceedingly well. Where one was lacking in a certain skill or trait, the other made up for it: they truly worked as two independent puzzle pieces, that when placed together, were able to paint a beautiful, clearer picture.

 

As the two headed into town, something appeared to catch Erwin’s eye, as he shifted his gaze towards the display window of a boutique, slowing to a dismal pace. Not going unnoticed by his smaller companion, Levi followed Erwin’s gaze, to find a cliché, short, frilly skirt hanging on a mannequin, accompanied with a set of garters and stockings. The skirt fell halfway between the knee and the mannequin’s waist, revealing far more skin than should be socially acceptable.

 

Levi noted the way Erwin’s pupils dilated at the sight—his sole focus honing in on the mannequin in the window. The smaller man clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Don’t tell me you’ve got some sort of schoolgirl kink—is that floozy skirt giving you a hard-on?”

 

The tips of Erwin’s ears reddened at Levi’s crude accusation. “Levi, please. Remember to keep your voice down when we’re in public.”

 

Levi snorted, taking note of the fact Erwin didn’t object his accusation.

 

Sensing his partner’s thoughts, Erwin quickly added, “And of course not—it would be highly inappropriate and unbecoming of a commander to indulge in such fruitless fantasies while on the job. I would hope that you of all people would think higher of me.”

 

Erwin effortlessly resumed his original pace and stoic facade as they continued through the narrow street.

 

Levi couldn’t hold back the cocky grin that formed along his thin lips. “It’s _exactly_ because it’s me of all people that I know what a perverted freak you truly are.”

 

Levi’s grin widened as he noted the color of Erwin’s cheeks turning a delicious crimson.

 

“You were having lewd thoughts about me wearing a skirt, weren’t you—you kinky bastard.”

 

**“Levi.”**

 

The smaller man had to bite his tongue to refrain from continuing his onslaught of taunts. The tone in Erwin’s voice was absolute—and Levi knew better than to try to press his luck whenever his commander gave a clear warning.

 

The two carried on in silence for several minutes, before Erwin broke the tension. “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, but there’s a high probability that the king has sent a few of his spies to keep a careful watch over us. That being said, if they were to learn of the nature of our relationship, it could cause trouble for The Survey Corps.”

 

Levi narrowed his brows in annoyance. “Tch, some welcoming present sending his shit-brained lackeys after us…someone oughta teach that decrepit prick how to show some fucking hospitality to the group of soldiers who perform all his dirty work so that he can sit back, engorge himself on sickly sweet pastries, and enjoy a peaceful shit every day without fear of being eaten by a mammoth titan.”

 

Despite the calm, cool and collected mask Erwin Smith had learned to perfect over the years, Levi watched with endearment as a genuine smile cracked through his once impenetrable mask. “Per usual, I’m inclined to agree with you.”

 

The two continued towards their designated rendezvous in comfortable silence. As soon as they ascended the steps of the gaudily architected building, Nile Dok and Commander-in-Chief Zackly greeted the two. “Smith, it’s been a while.”

 

“Zackly, I’m glad to see that you’re well.” Erwin humbly bowed his head before turning to flash Nile a familiar smile. “You as well, Nile. Shall we be on our way?”

 

Zackly nodded affirmatively, before turning to head towards the winding steps leading to where the King awaited their presence—ushering Nile and Erwin to follow.

 

“Levi, remember what we discussed on our way here. I’ll call for you once our meeting has resolved.”

 

Levi nodded once, before gliding past the three men, heading straight towards the interior of the building. Levi thought back to their conversation just hours before.

 

~

 

_“While I’m meeting with the King, it wouldn’t hurt to become familiarized with the interior walls of the government facilities in the capital—I have reason to believe that a split has started among the military police.”_

_“Seriously? Why the hell would the MP benefit from splitting into two groups?”_

_Erwin’s brow furrowed as he brought his hands to rest underneath his chin. “This is solely based off of suspicions I’ve had, and a few conversations I’ve happened to overhear between higher ups, but I believe a central military police force is forming—and if that’s the case, it will undoubtedly spell trouble for The Survey Corps.”_

_Levi watched Erwin’s expression carefully to gauge the possible severity of the situation. Taking in the grave look scorned across Erwin’s face, he released an aggravated sigh, leaning back into his seat, and crossing his legs. “Alright. Tell me what you want me to do.”_

 

~

 

Levi inconspicuously meandered outside of the main hall, where several MP’s were taking a break and discussing the latest affairs within Wall Sheena.

 

Hoping to overhear a source of conflict among the brigade, the sly captain positioned himself where the acoustics in the room resonated clearest, allowing him to hone in on any conversation of his choosing. His ears happened to perk at the mention of his leading commander.

 

“I heard Commander Erwin was called in to meet with the King. I can’t say I’m surprised, everyone knows he’s got a private agenda.”

 

The man next to him nodded in agreement. “Seriously, how much longer does the government plan on letting him run wild? His disregard for his soldiers’ lives have already led to too many unnecessary casualties. Personally, I’m surprised he got promoted to that high of a position in the first place.”

 

Levi could feel his body trembling with rage. He knew his mission was to collect intel, but how could he when rich, ignoramus bastards were wasting his breathing space by spouting complete bullshit?

 

“Have you pigs ever _once_ considered the opposite?”

 

The two MP’s in question quickly whipped around to face the tiny wrath of fury quickly approaching them. “That perhaps everything Erwin does for humanity is driven by his extreme selflessness? The commander gave up any chance of living a normal life so that he could ensure that one day, humanity would be free from these walls and the Titans.”

 

One of the men held up his hands, hoping to show the competent soldier that his words had meant no harm. “Captain Levi, we’re sorry. We didn’t know—“

 

“Shut it. The commander has thrown away his own humanity to ensure that in wake of his death, he'll have left this world knowing that the future of mankind is hopeful. So next time, before you assholes go mouthing off about shit you know nothing about, think about what kind of selfish commander would chose to reside among his troops, living off of their rations, and using his paychecks to personally fund Survey Corps operations."

 

Unable to breathe the same air as the two despicable pieces of trash now staring at him with dumbfounded expressions, Levi quickly turned on his heels, in hopes of distancing himself from the two MP’s as quickly as possible.

 

"That's the most I've ever heard captain Levi speak..."

 

"Seems we touched on a rather hot topic."

 

The two found themselves immobilized, watching as Levi abruptly retreated from the room—both curious as to what kind of man was capable of earning the complete trust and admiration of an individual as obstinate and tenacious as Captain Levi.

 

***

 

_Those brats...they wouldn't be able to handle one day roughing it in The Survey Corps...spoiled bastards._

 

Levi tried to calm himself, but the fact that anyone could think so poorly of Erwin left him utterly riled.

 

**_Erwin._ **

 

The name resonated in his head so clearly—as if it was the only name that made even an ounce of sense in the midst of all the broken chaos that had ensued their once untouched walls.

 

But ever since the breach of Wall Maria, people had begun making haste decisions out of panic and desperation. And that had left level-headed individuals like Pixis and Erwin to deal with the damage.

 

_If only these people knew the real Erwin...aside from Hanji, Mike and me, no one knows that he doesn't even have a retirement fund. He insisted that money go directly to Hanji's research, since it would be of more use there. That bastard hasn't once believed that he’ll live through to see a retirement...selfish my ass._

 

Levi abrasively made his way outside of the building, desperate to conduct his intake as far away from the MP’s as possible.

 

***

 

Thankfully by the time Erwin’s meeting concluded, Levi had gathered insightful gossip from the marketplace workers. Satisfied with his detective work, he settled within range of Erwin’s meeting, and treated himself to a cup of tea using the cash he had subtly borrowed from his unsuspecting commander.

 

“Levi, I apologize for the wait. Were you able to preoccupy your time?”

 

The raven-haired men felt his shoulders relax upon seeing Erwin, still in one piece, and appearing unscathed from his meeting. “I found a lot of foreign teas I hadn’t heard of before. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I used a bit of your spending money to test them out.”

 

“My money? But how did you…” Erwin promptly padded his pockets to find that sure enough, his wallet had gone missing. _“Levi.”_

 

A wicked grin, showing off the whites of his teeth spread along the captain’s thin lips. “Hey, you should be thanking me—now a group of citizens know what a kind, generous commander you are: graciously donning out your hard-earned cash to your loyal subordinates.”

 

The scowl on Erwin’s face seemed to be permanently sewn on, causing the shorter man’s smile to only widen.

 

“Relax. You’ll be very pleased with my choice of tea once you see all that I got. So let’s hurry up and get out of this ritzy city—the overabundance of perfume in the air is making me want to vomit.”

 

Quickly catching onto the hidden meaning behind Levi’s words, Erwin nodded before turning to bid farewell to both Zackly and Dok. “It was good seeing you both. Do take care of yourselves until the next time we meet.”

 

“Let’s hope that’s not for some time, Smith. You keep working on taking down those titans, and we’ll continue holding the peace within the walls.” Zackly flashed the two soldiers a grim smile.

 

“Understood. Nile, bid my greetings to Marie and the kids. Take care.” With one final bow, Erwin quickly turned on his heels, and began heading back towards the front gate where his and Levi’s carriage awaited—his loyal captain obediently following behind without a word.

 

As the two made their way back through town, Levi caught Erwin’s gaze shifting back towards the boutique displaying the tacky schoolgirl outfit.

 

 _He’s seriously that into skirts?_ Levi released an exasperated sigh, as he made his resolve.

 

“Erwin. There’s one more thing I want to check on before we leave. I’ll meet you at the main gate in ten minutes.”

 

Erwin turned towards Levi, confused, before nodding his head in approval. “Alright. Don’t take too long—it’s essential that we stick to schedule in order to remain in the king’s good graces—“

 

“Yeah, yeah. I hear ya—we have to keep bending over and letting that asswipe have his way with us in order to continue receiving his funds. I won’t fuck this up for us, you should know that.”

 

Erwin’s nose scrunched in disgust. “While I have no qualms with listening to your brutal honesty, it would be in both our best interests if you refrained from using that sort of phrasing in reference to the king.”

 

Levi blinked back passively in response. “Why, because you’re the only one who’s allowed to bend me over and have your way with me?”

 

Erwin quickly brought a hand to his face in attempts to cover the slight blush that began to creep its way along his tanned cheeks. “That’s not at all what I meant, and you should take more care to lower your voice when we’re in public.”

 

Levi smirked in response, knowing full well he had successfully gotten under his commander’s skin. “Very well, _commander_. I’ll be sure to act like a good little boy from now on.”

 

Erwin glared at Levi through his fingers. “Ten minutes, that’s it. I’ll see you soon.” The handsome man quickly turned on his heels and headed towards the gate.

 

Levi enjoyed the view of Erwin’s hind side retreating towards the other end of town for several moments longer than what would be socially acceptable, before dashing into the boutique that had so clearly captivated his commander’s interest.

 

***

 

The ride back proved fairly uneventful, due to both Erwin and Levi growing mentally drained from the combination of meetings, conversations, and intake gathering they had conducted. Levi fully informed Erwin of his findings, which only added to his growing suspicion of the possible formation of a central military police.

 

“When we get back, I’ll begin planning a way to deal with the possible split that’s currently taking place. Thank you, Levi. Your work today has once again proven to be highly beneficial to the sake of humanity.”

 

“Yeah yeah, save your praises until we know for sure what those filthy rich pigs are really thinking.”

 

Erwin tried to hide his endearing smile for the smaller man by turning to face outside the window.

 

“Hey, Smith.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“After you’re done writing up your report, do you think you could spare a moment to swing by my quarters later? There’s something I want to show you.”

 

 _“Oh?”_ Erwin quickly turned back to face his loyal companion, a spark of interest igniting in his curious gaze.

 

“Yeah, but only after you’ve gotten your work done.” A tiny blush spread across Levi’s defined cheekbones, which stirred Erwin’s heart to warm in both adoration and titilation.

 

“Alright Levi. I look forward to seeing what it is.”

 

***

 

Erwin semi-hastily flew through his report of his excursions inside the capital walls, so that he could quickly rush to Levi’s side once more: because as much as he wanted to submit his report with as minimal mistakes or necessary revisions needed, he couldn’t focus on anything except for what Levi could possibly have waiting for him behind closed doors.

 

After his fourth time re-reading through his report, Erwin released a sigh of defeat, as he blew out the candle on his desk and made his way towards Levi’s quarters.

 

Making sure to maneuver through the winded hallways undetected, Erwin reached Levi’s room with a mixed sense of apprehension and excitement.

 

“Levi? Are you in there?” Erwin pressed his ear to the door to listen for any sounds of life behind the wooden frame.

 

Erwin heard the sound of Levi’s tiny feet pattering towards the door, before he felt the lock in the door unhinging to grant him access. Erwin stood back and waited for Levi to invite him inside. Confusion coursed through his mind when instead he heard Levi’s feet quickly retreating away from the door.

 

“Are you gonna stand out there all day, or are you coming in?”

 

Surprised and wary of Levi’s strange behavior, Erwin cautiously opened the door before stepping inside. The unexpected image greeting him, however, caused the commander to stop dead in tracks.

 

“L—Levi, what are you…”

 

The smaller man was lying on his bed, dressed in the stockings, garters, and frilly skirt the commander had admired hanging in the boutique earlier than morning.

 

Erwin’s mouth began to water at how painfully alluring Levi’s smooth, creamy skin appeared in the see-through stockings and short skirt—stirring his primal urges to bury his face between Levi’s toned, smooth thighs until he had the smaller man screaming and writhing in pleasure.

 

“For fucks sake, close the damn door already!” Levi’s face was painted red from watching Erwin’s reaction to his attire, and knowing that anyone passing by could easily catch a peek at his current dress.

 

“R—right, sorry.” Erwin hastily rushed inside and slammed the door shut, fumbling to place the lock back into its former position. Once he was certain no one would be walking in on them, the golden-haired man shifted his full attention to the captivating sight on the bed.

 

The smaller man turned his head aside, growing painfully aware of his own self-consciousness from being dressed in such a suggestive manner. “I know how tense and uptight you get whenever you meet with the king, so I figured you could blow off some steam after listening to that old fart rip The Survey Corps a new one.”

 

Erwin still stood in the doorway, his posture completely erect and alert as he found himself incapable of tearing his eyes off of the alluring view before him.

 

Growing more self-aware and vulnerable with each passing second that Erwin didn’t respond, a sense of panic began to swell in Levi’s chest, constricting his breathing.

 

“Oh come on, I saw you eyeing up that boutique earlier like a crazed animal—you were practically wetting yourself at the sight of this degrading outfit.”

 

“I, uhh…” Erwin tried to respond—he _wanted_ to respond—but the fact that Levi had paid attention to his distraction earlier, and went out of his way to spend his own savings on an outfit he thought Erwin would enjoy, and was now willingly offering himself to be completely ravished in, had overwhelmed the commander’s typically clear-headed rationale and quick-witted response.

 

The amount of discomfort and uncertainty on Levi’s face was almost palpable. “Well don’t just stand there, old man—say something already.”

 

Despite processing Levi’s words, Erwin’s brain had completely short-circuited and frayed his nerves beyond proper functioning. All he could do was stare in awe of the beautiful, tantalizing man before him.

 

Levi scowled, growing irritated and slightly apprehensive at Erwin’s continued lack of response. “What the fuck, I thought you were into this kind of shit. What the hell is wrong with you—did the king shove a pole so deep up your ass it fucked your brain into mush?”

 

Erwin forced his lips to move—he couldn’t register whether anything coherent came from it, but the blush that began to resonate against Levi’s cheekbones was a very appealing response.

 

“Erwin, I’m serious. Why the fuck won’t you say anything? What, did your battery runout or something? Cause you look like you’ve got serious shit brain, and it’s starting to creep me out.”

 

Erwin blinked several times in a desperate attempt to regain his composure and _move_. He wanted nothing more than to be at Levi’s side—to reach out and gently caress his pale skin, and enjoy the smooth sensation of the stockings that covered his beautiful, scarred skin. Erwin wished for nothing more than to marvel at the insatiable view being so selflessly offered to him, before indulging in every and any wicked desire that crossed his mind.

 

Captivated beyond any sense of reason or logic, Erwin finally forced himself to shuffle ungracefully towards the side of the bed—his unadulterated desire and affection for the smaller man stirring his body to move subconsciously.

 

**_“Levi.”_ **

 

The skilled soldier shivered at the amount of awe and deep sense of longing that dripped from his commander’s voice.

 

“You’re absolutely beautiful…how are you so perfect.”

 

Erwin allowed himself a simple graze of his fingertips along the side of Levi’s face. The shorter man met his appreciative gaze with wide eyes, a hint of uncertainty dancing across its grey expanse.

 

“I so badly want to touch and kiss you all over, I don’t know where to start…” Erwin’s face slightly pained—as if truly at a loss to what he should do next.

 

“Dammit…you really don’t understand what you do to me, Levi.”

 

The raven-haired man felt his cheeks burn from hearing Erwin swear—the number of times he had seen the esteemed man lose his composure could be counted on two hands—and more often than not, Levi was the cause for it.

 

“Where should I start, Levi? Where do you want me to touch you first? Show me.” Erwin reached out to take ahold of Levi’s hand, and placed it on top of his own. “Guide me. Show me exactly where you want me to touch you.”

 

Levi groaned at Erwin’s assertiveness. He knew there was no sense in hiding what he wanted Erwin to do to him—whenever the handsome commander became adamant, there was no hope of getting him to back down. And Levi would be lying if he said that aspect of his commander didn’t turn him on a bit.

 

“Considering I put on this impractical outfit just to indulge you in your fucked up kinks, I’d prefer you hurry up and get whatever satisfaction you get from seeing a grown ass man dressed as some lovesick schoolgirl.”

 

Erwin smirked at Levi’s crassness. He loved that Levi spoke with such a rawness whenever they conversed. While some found Levi’s approach and manner of uncandid speech offensive, Erwin had never found it as anything but honest and genuine. With Levi, Erwin didn’t have to worry about him biting his tongue, or holding back his true opinions on matters pertaining to The Survey Corps, or even on more private matters, such as their relationship.

 

“Oh, I definitely intend to indulge myself. After all, you went through all this effort just to please me—it’d be such a waste not to take my time appreciating every inch of silk and cotton on your body.”

 

Levi shivered under Erwin’s lustful gaze—the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up in a combination of arousal and alterness. Whenever Erwin got that slightly crazed look in his eyes, Levi knew that there was no sense in denying him. Erwin was a driven and determined man—and when he became set on something, there was nothing that could stand in his way.

 

And Levi sure as hell wasn’t going to deny him the right to explore and defile every inch of his body.

 

“Then what are you waiting for, _big boy?_ ” Levi coyly ran his fingers along the length of Erwin’s growing arousal, before giving the large package a tight squeeze. “You better hurry up and claim me before another pervert walks in and ravishes me with their wandering eyes.”

 

A playful smirk tugged at the corners of Erwin’s lips. “Well we certainly can’t be having that, can we?” He slowly leaned over, bringing his face just inches away from Levi’s, allowing their breath to intermingle in the shared space between them. “I simply cannot allow for one of your subordinates to see you looking like this.” Erwin slowly ran his hand along the outside of Levi’s thigh, until he reached the bottom of his skirt, before slowly trailing his fingers along the hem of the thin fabric.

 

Levi snorted. “True. This would definitely contradict the whole pissed off, hard-ass vibe I’ve got going for me.”

 

“Yes…we must keep up our appearances.” Erwin moved his lips to brush along the side of Levi’s lobe, before opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to taste the captain’s skin.

 

Levi was unable to suppress the slight gasp that slipped past his lips at the commander’s hot touch.

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, Levi. I want to hear you crying out my name until I give you permission to come.”

 

Levi’s body shivered in arousal as Erwin’s tone of voice changed to one he reserved solely for the bedroom—a voice only meant for Levi.

 

“Is that what you want, too? For me to fuck you until your restless and begging me for release?”

 

Levi nodded affirmatively, far too embarrassed to give any sort of verbal response.

 

Smiling in satisfaction at the flushness of Levi’s skin, Erwin decided it was time to take action.

 

Carefully, the commander crawled onto the bed, allowing his hands to roam Levi’s thin waist and toned legs—his lips trailing kisses from his ear to his neck, where he proceeded to flick his tongue and suck on the sensitive skin.

 

“Oi, you better not leave any marks, unless you care to explain to Hanji and Mike my new choice of skin tone.”

 

Erwin chuckled against Levi’s skin. “Don’t worry, I’ve finally learned how rough I can be without leaving a mark. Hopefully your days of wearing a turtleneck have come to an end.”

 

Levi snorted as he extended his neck to allow Erwin greater access to his tender skin. As the golden-haired man continued to adorn Levi’s neck, face, and ears in an array of affectionate and possessive kisses and sucks, he began toying with the hem of Levi’s skirt, occasionally trailing his fingertips from the thin fabric to brush against the skin of Levi’s bare, upper thighs.

 

The smaller man involuntarily began to raise and roll his hips into Erwin’s touch, desperate to create some sort of friction against his growing arousal.

 

“My, so needy today…could it be that wearing a skirt gets you in the mood?”

 

The darkening blush on Levi’s skin stirred a chuckle from Erwin’s throat. The raven-haired soldier hadn’t considered the possibility, he had just assumed his response was a result of seeing Erwin so excited and painfully aroused.

 

The commander once again moved his lips to Levi’s ear to nibble on the soft lobe. “Whatever the reason, I’m going to make sure you never forget the feeling of me moving inside of you, stretching you wide and filling you with pleasure.”

 

Levi groaned as his impatience to feel Erwin stuffing him full with his massive cock rose to a crescendo. “Fuck me, Erwin. Let’s just skip the foreplay and go straight for what you came for.”

 

Erwin raised his eyebrow, pleasantly surprised by Levi’s desperate need for him. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Levi—not today. Not after you went through so much effort to pull off this outfit for me.”

 

Erwin gracefully glided lower towards Levi’s torso, lifting his shirt up to adorn his chiseled abs with kisses and the occasional flick of his tongue. The commander’s hands never ceased toying with the hem of Levi’s skirt, and trailing along the silky sensation of his stockings.

 

Little gasps and moans slipped past Levi’s flushed lips as Erwin began to increase the pressure of his touch along the captain’s outer and inner calves and thighs—his tongue thrusting in and out of Levi’s belly-button as if to foreshadow what was to come.

 

Levi threw his head back in a wanton moan when Erwin trailed his hand under the length of his skirt, and harshly groped one of his pert cheeks.

 

“Erwin, please. _I need you_.”

 

“I know, me too—just hold out a little longer.”

 

Erwin gripped beneath the joints of Levi’s knees, and lifted his legs to rest atop of his shoulders. Eyes glinting with mischief and a boyish excitement, the commander curiously lifted Levi’s skirt to peer at the state of the man’s arousal hiding underneath.

 

The glimmer in his oceanic pools dimmed slightly, as a slight frown pressed down on his lips. “I must admit, I’m a little disappointed you aren’t wearing matching panties…perhaps next time we’re in the capital we should purchase a pair?”

 

Levi groaned in embarrassment and frustration, draping an arm across his heated face. “You’ve got to be fucking **_kidding_** me. Seriously? You’re insatiable, Erwin.”

 

The golden-haired man only offered a smiled in response—his expression quickly turning back to one brimming with excitement and perversity. “Your underwear is already a mess. Don’t tell me you’re already on the edge of release—I still have far more planned for you.”

 

Levi hissed in impatience. “Then get on with it already! Enough talk, more action.”

 

Erwin chuckled as he brought his face to the hardened state of Levi’s aching member. “Very well, Levi. As you wish.”

 

Without hesitation, Erwin extended his tongue to lap along the length of Levi’s clothed erection.

 

“ _Haaah_ , yes—just like that.”

 

Erwin began flicking at the bands of Levi’s garters, delivering the smaller man a slight sting of warmth every time the fabric snapped back against his skin.

 

A string of lewd moans continued to pour past Levi’s lips in response to Erwin’s skilled mouth and hands diligently attending to his body. Erwin continued to mouth and suck along Levi’s clothed length until he reached the line of his waistband—promptly kissing the tip, before sucking harshly against it.

 

Beginning to reach Levi’s level of impatience, Erwin swiftly pulled down Levi’s garters and underwear, before carefully slipping them off of his slender legs.

 

“What about the skirt?” Levi’s breathing had grown incredibly ragged due to Erwin’s pleasure-inducing movements.

 

Erwin briefly lifted his gaze, revealing an incredibly focused and determined expression. “The skirt stays on.”

 

Before Levi could protest, Erwin’s mouth swiftly descended onto Levi’s cock, eagerly welcoming the swollen length into the warm, slick hallow of his mouth.

 

“Oh **_FUCK_**!” Levi couldn’t resist the desire to roll his hips against Erwin’s lips—desperate to feel as much of his commander’s tight mouth wrapped around his girth as possible.

 

Erwin continued to expertly bob his head along the length of his beloved captain—eagerly slurping up the precum that dribbled from the tip as if it was his favorite dessert. The slick sounds of Erwin’s eager tongue moving against Levi’s shaft reverberated off the walls of the small bedroom, heightening the two men’s palpable arousal.

 

Feeling Levi’s cock twitching with growing need, Erwin released his partner’s shaft with a purposeful pop, and lifted his face to meet Levi’s gaze.

 

The pitiable man was already wrecked—pupils blown wide and breath staggered. Sweat was dripping from his brown, and trailing along his hardened bone structure.

 

Making sure to fully captivate Levi’s attention, Erwin trailed two fingers along his own lips, before slipping them past the barrier of his mouth, and teasingly thrusting his digits in and out of the wet cavern.

 

Levi’s face pained at the alluring sight—unable to watch such a suggestive sight, when already so close to the brink of release. The smaller man couldn’t help but groan as Erwin quickened his pace, mercilessly thrusting his fingers into his own mouth.

 

“Enough already, just put them in me. I want it. I want _you_.” Levi blushed at how painfully needy and disheveled his voice sounded, but he was growing impatient and desperate for Erwin’s touch. He needed the man to give him the complete rush of adrenaline and euphoria that only he could bring. He craved Erwin’s touch almost as much as he coveted order and tidiness: he was addicted to Erwin’s caress, and required it like the air and water he needed to survive.

 

Erwin promptly removed his fingers from his mouth, unable to deny his trusted companion any longer. With Levi’s legs still perched atop the commander’s shoulders, Erwin lifted Levi’s ass, and hastily shoved a spare pillow beneath him.

 

The commander leaned back to take in the breathtaking view of Levi’s parted cheeks—his tight hole twitching in anticipation of what they both knew was to come.

 

“What are you waiting for? You’re not getting any younger, so hurry up and finger me.”

 

Smirking at the smaller man’s unraveled state, the commander felt a wicked desire to tease the captain for his incessant demands.

 

Precariously, Erwin trailed a finger around the swollen skin of Levi’s heat—making sure to avoid actually touching or pressing against his entrance.

 

Levi groaned and wriggled beneath his touch, unable to withstand the toying touch.   “Quit playing around with me and put it in already!”

 

Erwin could only chuckle at Levi’s haste to be fucked. Deciding he had denied his lover long enough, Erwin gently pressed the tip of his finger against Levi’s entrance, before pushing his way past the taut barrier.

 

A low moan instantaneously slipped past Levi’s lips at the feeling of Erwin’s large finger beginning to explore his innermost caverns. “ **More.** I want more, Erwin.”

 

“Patience, Levi. I’ll get you there—I always do.”

 

Using his free hand, Erwin began stroking Levi’s leaking cock—the abundance of precum dripping from the swollen shaft providing as a natural lubricant, and easily slicking up the palm of the commander’s hand.

 

“ **Haaah,** _yes!_ Just like that, don’t stop...”

 

Erwin pressed a second finger to Levi’s hole, and found little resistance in slipping it in to join alongside the other.

 

Levi once more threw his head back against the sheets, and allowed his shameless cries of ecstasy to fill the room as he reveled in the great care and attention Erwin was adorning him with.

 

Erwin couldn’t help but sigh in contentment at the sound of his fingers sliding unceremoniously inside of Levi's twitching entrance.   "You're sucking me in so eagerly today.”

 

Levi whimpered at how easily his body came undone for his commander. He was incapable of resisting the rush of immense pleasure Erwin’s touch never failed to deliver. It was a wonder how Levi had managed to get along for so long without Erwin’s assistance.

 

Erwin masterfully hooked his fingers against Levi’s favorite spot, causing a harsh cry of pleasure to burn against Levi’s throat. “Holy **_SHIT!_**   Do that again—please Erwin, I want you to fuck me with your fingers—do it.”

 

A cocky grin tugged at the commander’s lips. He continued his onslaught of stretching Levi’s puckered, tight heat—all the while pumping his hand in rhythm with each thrust of his digits. With one final flick of his wrist along Levi’s cock, and curl of his fingers against Levi’s prostrate, he swiftly removed his hands from Levi’s body—leaving the captain a squirming and utter wreck of desire and need.

 

“You started clenching desperately against my fingers, so I know you’re close. I’m sorry for pushing you to the brink, Levi—I’ll reward you now.”

 

The captain was sprawled against the sheets, gasping for air as both his cock and hole twitched in arousal and desperation to be consumed. “ _Fuck._ How are you always able to do this to me? I’ve never…I didn’t think it was possible for sex to feel this good.”

 

Levi’s words tugged at Erwin’s heartstrings. While the commander had lived his life being very wary of who he shared his bed with, the few partners he had chosen had all been passionate lovers, making sex a very enjoyable and meaningful act.

 

But when Erwin thought of Levi, growing up in the cruel, cold, and heartless streets of the underground city, it pained his heart to think of the possible meaningless, rough, and uncaring exploits he had experienced.

 

However, he knew it was meaningless to mourn what was already said and done—still, Erwin would do everything in his power to make up for Levi’s past experiences, by cherishing and treating his captain with the utmost level of care and appreciation. He would worship his body, never robbing the smaller man of the pleasure he rightfully deserved.

 

“Erwin, flip over.”

 

“Hu—what?”

 

“I realize your sense of hearing isn’t quite what it used to be, but I know you heard me—so flip.”

 

Erwin scrunched his brow in confusion, as he obediently followed Levi’s command.

 

The captain shuffled himself to perch between Erwin’s legs. The indignant man seductively licked his lips, before returning the favor from earlier.

 

“ ** _Ngh!_** Levi, that’s— _oooh._ ” Erwin allowed his head to settle against the sheets as Levi descended onto the commander’s neglected cock with extreme precision and expertise—his lips and tongue anxiously working along the thick massive girth that stretched his tiny mouth so wide the corners of his lips began to burn in discomfort.

 

Still, Levi pushed through the heat of pain, refusing to let anything come between him servicing the man he had fully devoted himself to.

 

Unable to withstand Levi’s incredible talents, Erwin reached out to lift the smaller man’s head off of his flushed cock.

 

“Enough, Levi. I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside of you.”

 

Levi flashed the golden-haired man a wicked smile. “So that’s how this relationship works, huh? When I want it, you make me wait—but the second you’re ready, it’s full steam ahead.”

 

Erwin lifted himself onto his elbows, and reached out to pull Levi’s face closer. The commander delicately pressed his lips against his most trusted captain’s. Surprised by the unexpected tender act, Levi fumbled to properly return the sentiment, until both of their lips were pressing and molding against one another in perfect harmony.

 

Erwin cupped the side of Levi’s face, and delicately ran the pad of his thumb along the jutted cheekbone. The smaller man possessively wrapped an arm around his commander’s torso, while using his freehand to thread through the man’s golden locks, and press against his head in an effort to bring their lips even closer together.

 

The overwhelming sensation of their tongues dancing, lips kissing, and hands exploring caused the two to lose track of time, until the accidental brush of their cocks against one another sent a spark of lust through their veins—reminding the two of their initial task.

 

“Levi, are you ready for me?”

 

“I’ve **_been_** ready, you pervert—so hurry up and put it in me so I can take off this damned skirt.”

 

Erwin laughed as he pulled Levi against his chest and cradled the man’s head. “Very well, I’ll give you what you desire.”

 

Gently, Erwin lowered Levi back onto the bed, making sure to elevate his hind side with a nearby pillow, before draping the captain’s smooth, creamy legs over his broad shoulders. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to slicken up Levi’s hole once more, Erwin dipped his head to meet the twitching entrance, and intently lapped against the tender skin.

 

“Holy, **FUCK!** Shit, some warning would be nice before you decide to go stick your tongue in my ass!”

 

Erwin chuckled, knowing full well how much Levi loved having his ass eaten as if it were a gourmet. Deciding not to deprive Levi of his favorite form of foreplay, he quickly resumed lapping and sucking against the puckered skin, earning one mewl after another to stir from Levi’s lips. Erwin gripped at the plump mounds of Levi’s ass, as he pried the smaller man’s cheeks further apart, to allow his tongue easier access to pump in and out of the captain’s alluring ring of muscle.

 

Enjoying Levi’s taste, Erwin subconsciously moaned against the wetted hole—eliciting another round of cries and screams of delight to burn against Levi’s throat.

 

Feeling his own cock leaking against the sheets and twitching in a primal display of brazen lust, Erwin reluctantly retreated his tongue, and straightened himself so that he could properly align himself against Levi’s aching entrance.

 

Carefully pressing himself again Levi’s eager heat, he lifted his gaze to receive approval.

 

Levi blushed at Erwin’s constant consideration. “Idiot, of course it’s okay. So hurry up and claim me as your undignified skirt-wearing, lovesick schoolgirl.”

  
Erwin couldn’t help but chuckle, despite the intimate mood of their current situation. “Very well then, Levi. I will gladly claim every ounce of you.”

 

Without hesitation, Erwin pressed his thick cock inside the tight ring of muscle. Levi pressed a hand to his mouth to drown out the hiss of being stretched to the brim. Taking extreme care not to push any deeper until Levi nodded that he was ready, Erwin slowly proceeded to engulf himself within the captain’s entrance.

 

Once Levi’s ass had successfully swallowed Erwin’s length to the hilt, the commander began a slow rhythm of rolling himself in and out of his partner’s heat.

 

After a few rolls of Erwin’s skillful hips, Levi’s strained expression relaxed into one of bliss and debauchery—his skin beautifully flushed, and breathing staggered.

 

Feeling Levi’s inner muscles giving way to allow him further inside, Erwin began to lose himself in the rapturous squelch of the smaller man’s flawless ass.

 

“I’m impressed, Levi—both your lips and your ass are good at sucking my cock.”

 

Levi grunted, his cheeks flushing a vibrant shade of red. He turned his head aside, ashamed at how easily turned on he became whenever Erwin dropped his formal and reserved persona—allowing his true, primal urges to spring forth and claim what he so desperately desired.

 

And while Levi had never been religious, he thanked the gods that it was **_him_** Erwin craved more than anyone.

 

Erwin plied Levi’s thighs further apart, allowing himself easier access into the welcoming depths of his smaller companion’s innermost cavern.

 

“I can feel you twitching around me, Levi—like you’re sucking me dry.”

 

“Would you can it already!? Jesus, Erwin!”

 

The commander smirked at his partner—knowing full well what kind of affect his words had.

 

Erwin’s cock continued to stretch Levi’s ring of muscles, dragging along his prostrate and causing the captain to cry out in ecstasy.

 

“Oh **FUCK,** that’s good! Right there, that’s it Erwin— _FUCK!”_ Levi’s shameless cries and rocks of his hips to meet Erwin’s thrusts grew brazen with his own seedy desires.

 

Having developed an uncanny ability to pick up on the smaller man’s needs, Erwin shifted himself slightly to allow for his engorged girth to hit the exact spot that left Levi a bedraggled heap of skin and bones, incapable of denying the euphoria that enraptured his entire being.

 

It only took a few thrusts to have Levi coming thick and hard against his chest and abdomen, fully soiling his new skirt. The tantalizing and illicit view of Levi’s face contorting into one of irrefutable pleasure as his ass clenched tightly around Erwin’s cock quickly brought the golden-haired man to his end—coming thick spurts of his seed into the deepest, innermost depths of Levi’s being.

 

The two struggled to regain their breath, as they rode out their intense orgasms to completion.

 

Watching as Levi began to come back down from his fervent high, Erwin couldn’t resist the urge to tease the smaller man.

 

“If you keep clenching onto me like that, you’re going to milk me dry, Levi.”

 

“S—shut up.”

 

“But if you milk me dry, I won’t have anything to feed your greedy little hole later.”

 

Levi’s skin felt like it was scorching underneath Erwin’s intent gaze. “You perverted bastard…I’m revoking you from using any further ‘bed talk,’ until you come up with new material—because as it stands, it’s atrocious.”

 

The handsome commander could only smirk in response—knowing full well he had permeated into the shorter man’s bones, and completely sunken under his skin, infiltrating into his bloodstream.

 

The two were alike in that sense: every breath they took, every step they planted, every choice they made, was towards a future where humanity could live in peace.

 

Towards a future where they could stand side-by-side, without any fears that every precious moment together could be their last.

 

Towards a future where they could hold one another as equals—as two men, deliriously in love, who against all odds, had conquered humanity’s greatest foe.

 

“I love you, Levi.”

 

The stoic man’s lids flew open, electricity coursing through his veins, causing a newfound sense of life to tingle across his exposed skin.

 

They had both been aware when starting their relationship that the amount of whispered “I love you’s,” shared between the two would be limited. Due to the reality of their current predicament, and the demanding roles placed upon their shoulders, their priorities were clear.

 

Levi was to continue standing as humanity’s strongest and greatest hope.

 

Erwin was to continue remaining the face and brains of every operation executed under The Survey Corps’ name.

 

Together, the two would see to it that one day, humanity would have a chance at procuring a brighter future. That one day, subsequent generations would know the wonders of life beyond the barriers that falsely secured them; that families would be able to explore and grow beyond the walls they had always known.

 

Erwin had made his decision years ago to forego his own hopes for a future and a family, in exchange for a chance to allow succeeding generations the hope, prospects, freedom, and opportunities that he would likely never receive.

 

Because to Erwin, despite his own perceived selfishness, humanity as a whole was far more important than any one person. And he would willingly lay down his life at a moment’s notice, if he was absolutely guaranteed that it would bring forth a brighter future for the generations to come.

 

Since the day Levi met Erwin Smith, he watched his commander live out his fateful decision with every breath he took. Every decision he made, every plan he coordinated, every meeting he attended, was in hopes of procuring a future for humanity, and to learn the truth about the titans.

 

And because Erwin had won Levi’s respect, loyalty, and admiration, the captain would undoubtedly follow the same path as his commander until his final breath.

 

The night the two had first made love and admitted that they had been harboring feelings for one another for years, Levi had declared that since the day he took his oath to follow his commander, he had remained ever faithful: and as the two embarked on the unchartered terrain of love, Levi’s faithfulness would continue to remain unchanging.

 

And as a result of holding back the romantic feelings that they had suppressed for so long, in the tender moments where the two were truly alone, lost in their own private world, they allowed themselves a moment of selfishness—an instant to pretend that they, too, could live a life of luxury someday—a life filled with endless strings of ‘I love you’ and sex so intimate, the two could swear they really were one entity, moving and working together.

 

And so, Levi allowed himself to be selfish, and take ahold of the rare and limited opportunity to meet Erwin’s gaze, and say back the only thing he was absolutely certain of, in this world of deception and chaos.

 

The only thing he’d been certain of for years, since joining The Survey Corps.

 

The only thing that even made an ounce of sense in a world gone mad with fear, corruption, and war.

 

“I love you, Erwin.”

 

Levi felt Erwin’s lips capture his own—feeling as if an army of angels had descended upon him. Levi reveled into the warm security of the kiss, as he allowed his own personal savior to adorn him with the love and tenderness that the world had so cruelly deprived them both of.

 

“You up for round two?”

 

Levi had to stifle a laugh at the hopeful, innocent expression on Erwin’s face as he anxiously awaited a response.

 

“Do men in skirts seriously turn you on that much?”

 

“No, just you.”

 

Levi furrowed his brows when he felt a blush scorning his cheeks. The amount of brutal honesty Erwin reserved for him proved unbearable during intimate moments like this.  

 

“Whatever…if I say yes, you better make it worth my while.”

 

A wicked, playful grin stretched along Erwin’s lips—revealing the pristine whites of his teeth. “Don’t I always?”

 

Levi began to wonder if it was possible for someone to physically overheat due to incessant blushing.

 

“Fine. I also demand breakfast in bed in the morning.”

 

Erwin lovingly ran a hand through Levi’s feathery obsidian locks. “That sounds doable.”

 

“And it’s only fair that I should choose a specific outfit for you to wear next time.”

 

The commander lowered his face to kiss along Levi’s jawline. “I suppose that’s reasonable.”

 

“And next time, I’m going to make a feast out of your ass, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Umm, well, err-that’s…”

 

“Do we have ourselves an agreement, Commander Smith?”

 

A glint of youthful mischief sparkled in Erwin’s oceanic pools. “I suppose I can meet the standards you’ve set, Captain Levi.”

 

The smaller man possessively wrapped his arms around the broad man’s shoulders. “Good. Then I suggest you fulfill your end of the bargain before I change my mind.”

 

“But of course, please—allow me to show you how seriously I take my vows.”

 

“You always do.”

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that managed to stay awake through 17,000 words of two gross old men, thank you so much for your time and patience X3 I'm both excited and nervous to finally contribute to the eruri fandom, so feel free to leave any constructive criticism! :)
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr at right---meow ^_^


End file.
